Milah Hirschfeld
| background = #007cad | font = century gothic | color1 = #452285 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #4395e9 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = white | image = Milah8.gif | width = 245px | name = Milah Alexandra Hirschfeld | age = 21 | gender = Female | education = Lebeaux University | birthday = October 7, 1994 | address = 19/B Benson Street, Barfield | occupation = Paid intern photographer at AVM Modeling Agenices | relationships = Single | housemates = She lives alone. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Red *'Eye color:' Green *'Height:' 5'5" Standing at 5'5", Milah is not the tallest. However, her sharp features and colorful taste cover that up. To bring attention to her eyes, Milah often draws her eyeliner into a cat eye and curls her lashes to give her eyes a feline aspect. Milah has quite a feminine style, with pastels and soft colors filling her wardrobe. She would mix and match clothes with intricate designs with simple, solid clothing as her outfit of the day. Sometimes, she'll just go with a simple outfit: maybe a cute dress or skinny jeans and a T-shirt. Due to her being on the shorter side, she often wears heels or boots to give the effect that she looks taller. | personality = Milah is the type of person who's genuinely nice. She's outgoing, intelligent, and positive. She'll tend to look on the bright side of things, leading her to sometines place her opinions as a priority over her common sense. Even though she has a really hard time making decisions, she tends to follow her intuition, which can be rusty. No matter who she meets, Milah instantly trusts them. She assumes that everyone she meets is automatically harmless and good. She immediately gives everyone the benefit of the doubt when it comes to tough situations. This passes her off as gullible, to the point where she would believe that no matter what someone seems like, they must have good intentions. She's willing to believe anything at first, but hides her skeptics and avoids confrontation. However, ultimately, she knows that this mindset is pretty useless nowadays. | family = *'Leslie Michaels' is Milah's mother. Although they don't see each other much, Milah and her mother love each other dearly. She treated Milah like she was her equal and always had time to listen. They might have clashing opinions sometimes, but they're always watching over each other. *'Devon Hirschfeld' is Milah's father, who she lived with after her parents' divorce. She loves him just as much as she loves her mother, even though he's not home much. | friends = N/A | history = Milah was born to two loving parents who had steady jobs and a good home in Miduna Beach. Being an only child, Milah was very much used to being the apple of her parents' eyes. She got almost everything she wanted and lived a carefree life. When Milah was seven, her parents decided to split. Milah was confused by this, as she heard her friends talk about their parents who were cheating, abusing drugs, and were never home. When she asked both of them, they said that it was mutual and they're going to stay friends, but they don't feel like they're fit together. Understandingly, Milah was satisfied that her parents took good paths. During the divorce, her parents were busy with work and legal papers, and for once, they didn't spoil Milah. This was new to her and quite odd. She tried all sorts of things to get their attention from playing with her mom's makeup to going through her dad's stuff. This only got her into trouble, but she did find fun in makeup. Her mother soon discovered this and instead of punishing her, bought her a cheap set of makeup to play with. Milah played and experimented everyday and soon grew old enough to wear it in public. Around this time, she also got into fashion and got her first job at age 16, as a mannequin stylist at Eternity 21. Graduating high school with impeccable grades, it wasn't a surprise that Milah got accepted into Lebeaux University. She now lives in Barfield, juggling an internship as well as as two majors. | trivia = *Milah wishes to be a fashion photographer once she graduates. **She is double majoring in graphic design and photography. *Milah's hair is naturally blonde. *She can speak fluent Spanish. | note = emily jean stone okay | fc = Emma Stone | user = HeyLookItzTanni}}